Angel meets a Mediator
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: Cordy decides to take her, Wes and Angel on a vacation to relax after Doyle's death. There Angel runs into two mediators... one who has a past with Angelus and isn't too happy. S1 Angel Crossover with Mediator Series. Please R
1. Chapter 1

"Carmel." Angel said flatly, looking up from the papers and up to Cordelia. She gave him a bright smile, nodding. Moving her hair behind her shoulders she pushed Angel's books aside, sitting on the side of the desk. "You bought us a weekend stay in Carmel, California. If you want to go to the beach, why don't you just go here?" Angel asked, staring at her as if she made no sense.

"Okay, first of all. Los Angeles. Vampires, Demons, Wacko law firms. Carmel. Only a few deaths in the past years… mostly teenagers, drunk driving or what not. No mysterious crimes, and one cemetery. Besides, a vacation will do us good." Cordelia explained confidently. "We need to get out, just a small rest to get over you-know-who."

"Doyle." Angel filled in as Cordelia's face sobered and she nodded solemnly. Angel took a deep breath, letting out a sigh. "What will a vacation do me? It's not like I can spend the day at the beach." Angel said, hoping to find a way out of it. Any way out of it.

"We need you out of this city. Out of any vampire infested place. No thoughts about demons, slayers, anything." Cordelia said flatly, making the decision for him.

"Where are you going?" Wesley asked, stepping into the office as he walked in, placing a newspaper on Angel's desk as Angel picked it up, looking at it.

"Cordelia wants to go on vacation." Angel said automatically, opening up the newspaper as he started to read an article. "I am alright with you taking my place Wesley. I am sure I will get over it." Angel remarked, hoping to get out of it.

"No. See, I booked two hotel rooms, a single and a double. This means you two get to both come, and stay in the same room of course. Like I would share a room with any of you." Cordelia said as Angel and Wesley looked at each other for a moment, finding this all awkward.

"He's better than Cordelia I guess." Angel said, looking back down to his newspaper. He remembered the time when she stayed with him in his apartment downstairs. She tore up his floor, and got peanut butter on his sheets. And left a mess just about everywhere. Anything was better than that.

"Hey!" Cordelia said offensively as she looked to Wesley, pouting. "Be ready by tonight, we are driving out there when the sun sets. No stakes, no weapons, no nothing violent. This is time to be normal and relax." Cordelia said as she stood up, fixing her skirt.

"So says the woman wielding visions to the vampire with a soul." Wesley remarked. "Will this be a paid vacation?" Wesley questioned, following after Cordelia as Angel looked up from the newspaper, giving a scowl.

"No."

Cordelia rolled her eyes to his answer. "Just be packed Mr. Brood. You are going to relax, or… or I will make you relax." Cordelia replied, pointing at him as Angel chuckled.

"Threats always help me relax. Thank you Cordelia. Since we obviously have to go, I should go pack then. For vacation… at a beach… despite not being able to do anything. Oh wait, I know what I can do. Tan." Angel mocked, shooting a desperate look to Cordelia… as a last hope. Cordelia glared back at him, making the decision final as he let out a sigh, getting into the elevator to go downstairs into his apartment.

* * *

I know it's short... but the next chapter they arrive in Carmel, and run into two mediators. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at it Angel. Not a single vampire in sight, no scary alleys, and the best part. Lack of deaths!" Cordelia said proudly as Angel sat in the hotel room. He looked back to Wesley, knowing they would have to share a room for a few days together. He really, really hated this. Angel sat on the bed as Cordelia stood in front of him. "Come on; let me take you to the beach! You will love it!" Cordelia said, grabbing Angel's hand to pull him out the door when she stopped. "Wait, let me go change first. I know its night, but I promised to bring you fun and relaxation. So we are going to the beach I decided." Cordelia said, leaving the room as she closed the door to go to her own room.

"She's not going to leave me alone, is she?" Angel asked, miserable as he looked to Wesley. Wesley looked back at Angel, frowning.

"I am afraid not Angel. She thinks you are spending too much time alone. Of course I won't mind it here; I am going to go to the local school here. It has some very interesting texts I hear, about the history…" Wesley started as Angel sighed, standing up. He would rather sit at the beach and brood then go to a religious school. Big on crosses, not big on his type. Besides, it brought back memories of his Angelus days… and the convents… which also reminded him of his first nun. Humorous story. Not to anyone else though, just to him.

"See you later than Wesley. Avoid bringing home any… holy objects… I don't want to run into them." Angel warned. He already put his hand in the drawer and burned in on the bible. He really hated hotels, and his past in hotels proved it. He walked out of the hotel room, going right next door to Cordelia's as he waited outside the room.

"Ready, sorry it took. This place is a little more… old than I hoped. But we have been here an hour and no vampires. Well, except you, but you don't count." Cordelia rambled as they started to walk to the beach. Cordelia looked to Angel, frowning slightly. "Aren't you hot in that?" Cordelia asked, referring to his coat, which he never really took off.

"It doesn't matter. Vampire, remember?" Angel sighed, knowing this would be a long few days. And then he could go to his own apartment and read… be alone. Not to mention brood. He was looking forward to that.

"Right. Anyway, I got a hotel close to the beach. So I could get a tan at least, since all Wesley wanted to do was go to that old mission thingy next to the school. I hope you don't have anything against religious towns, not being able to touch holy water… or bibles… or crosses…or-"

"Yeah, I get it Cordelia. Things I cannot handle. Thank you for reminding me." Angel replied unhappily. Cordelia never knew when to quit. He stopped, stepping onto the beach as he looked at the site. He took a deep breath, staring at it. "It is… beautiful." Angel admitted, staring at the site.

Cordelia, equally in shock, sat down. "Wow…" Cordelia breathed as Angel sat down on the sand, next to Cordelia. "It's… perfect… the waves crashing against the beach… so dark… and no loud noises, no buildings… it really is perfect." Cordelia admitted.

* * *

Susannah Simon walked on the beach, holding onto her boyfriend; Jesse's arm. "A whole day, no ghosts. I think it's a record." She remarked to him as he nodded.

"Susannah, we should be getting you home soon. It's almost eight o'clock; your father may get angry _querida_…" Jesse started as Suze sighed, rolling her eyes. He was always a gentleman. Always, and that was what got to her. She loved Jesse, and until recently, he was just a hundred and fifty year old ghost, and then his body was brought to the future and he was finally allowed to live as a human with her. He loved the feel… of everything. Despite being human for almost a month, everything was still new to him.

"It doesn't matter, besides, my step-brother David is still out here… somewhere…" Suze started, going faint as she looked around. "Um, where's Doc!" Suze cried out, freaking out as she moved away from Jesse. "I told him to stay put…" Suze started as Jesse put a hand on her shoulder.

"Susannah, don't worry. David is probably with your older brother…Brad. Although we should get home soon, your father will be angry that everyone is home so late for supper." Jesse said calmly as Suze relaxed.

"Let's find them though; we need to get home now." Suze said, walking down towards the beach. David needed some sand or something for a school project, and Brad agreed to take him. Of course Susannah came along; she jumped at the chance to be at the beach with Jesse. The whole sexy appeal to it. Not that Jesse ever wanted to do anything. Gentleman.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Angel frowned, noticing something immediately as he stood up. He took off his coat and handed it to Cordelia, who stood up as well. Angel took off running to the water as Cordelia raced after him. "Angel! Angel! What is it!" Cordelia cried out as Angel dove into the water.

"David! David! Get your ass over here! We are going to be so dead! Dad is going to ground us for like a week!" Brad shouted loudly as Cordelia looked to him. "Have you seen my little brother? He is short with red hair… I have been looking for him for a while now…"

"You lost David!" Susannah cried out as she ran over to her step brother. "You were supposed to keep an eye on him! Oh, I am going to kick your ass…" Suze threatened, coming at Brad as Jesse grabbed her by the hips, pulling the infuriated girl back. Cordelia took some steps back, trying to avoid the crazy people.

"If you would've stopped sucking face with your _boyfriend…_" Brad shouted back, glad Suze couldn't reach him. She was strong for a girl her age, and had given him a good number of bruises.

* * *

Everyone stopped moving as Angel stepped out of the water, dripping wet as he carried out a small boy. Susannah, Brad, and Jesse all recognized him immediately, it was David. Angel dropped him down on the sand, looking up to them. "He's not breathing… someone give him mouth to mouth." Angel moved aside quickly, not able to do it because of lack of breath. Susannah took the job, going over to David as she knelt down next to him, grabbing for his wrist.

"His hearts beating; don't worry." Angel said urgently, able to hear it as Suze decided to just take his advice. She nodded, as she began to give him mouth to mouth. After a few moments David coughed, water spurting from his mouth as he choked. Susannah turned him, letting him spit the water into the sand.

"Thanks a lot. I mean, we owe you, big. If you hadn't seen David… he would've died…" Brad said, grateful as Angel nodded, standing up. He was wet and covered in sand. Go vacation.

"H-H-How did you? I… I was underwater… for a… long time…and…and you were….there…just as…as…long…" David stammered, gasping for breath as he looked to Angel.

"Dude, we need to repay you… come back to our house. We can get you warm and dry you off, it's the least we can do…" Brad offered to Angel as Cordelia smiled.

"Would we ever." Cordelia answered for Angel, who would have rather just went back to the hotel. And pouted, brooded, scowled, acted childish, whatever Cordelia referred to it to. He was happy with it.

Susannah wrapped David up into a towel. "He doesn't need to go to the hospital or anything… he's okay…" She breathed with relief as she helped him stand up. She looked to Brad, frowning that he invited them to the house, but he did save David's life.

"Just follow us to our car… my name is Brad, the boy you saved was David…" Brad said, introducing himself as Angel nodded to them. "The girl is my step-sister, Susannah, and the other one is her boyfriend, Jesse."

"Well, I am Cordelia Chase, and this is Angel." Cordelia introduced for them when Angel and Jesse both turned to look at each other. Both their eyes widened as they stared at each other, in a bit of a shock as Cordelia nudged Angel.

* * *

"Uh… hi…" Angel said, staring at Jesse. He was familiar somehow. Like he had met this man before… but it wasn't anytime recent.

"You can see him!" Susannah cried out, pointing to Angel as everyone looked at her a little crazily. She and Jesse were Mediators, they could speak and touch the ghosts and undead and everything. And something that gave away that they were spirits… was the light glow they had about them. And oddly enough, the Angel character did.

Jesse stared at Angel, suspiciously. He remembered seeing his face somewhere. But it was when he was alive, which happened to be a hundred and fifty years back. But that was impossible, wasn't it? His body was brought from the past and that's how he stood there at that moment. But where was Angel from? And how could he look identical to the familiar figure he was thinking of?

"Um, come on… to the car… I will call my mom… tell… her." Susannah said, watching Angel curiously, wondering how he could have a 'death glow' but be alive? And everyone could see him? Something wasn't right.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, I am so glad you were there… if it wasn't for you, David… oh, I don't even want to think about it!" Susannah's mom cried out, opening the door as she looked to the only two wet bodies… David and Angel. Angel smiled at her nervously. "As for you, Brad… Susannah, you two are in deep trouble, wait until Andy gets to you… " She threatened as everyone walked into the house. Susannah wished she was still with Jesse, he went back to the mission to find his 'guardian', Father Dominic.

"Wow, nice house…" Cordelia whistled as she paused, turning back to look at Angel… who very unhappily waited outside the door. She frowned at him, about to whisper to him about how rude it was to not step inside when it clicked in her mind. "Angel can come inside, right?" Cordelia asked nervously, looking to Susannah. Suze looked back to Angel, staring at him a moment as she shrugged.

"Sure."

Angel rolled his eyes, knowing this would take a while. "I mean… Angel has an invite into the house,_ right?_" Cordelia tried again, hoping to get a full sentence in reply as once again Suze just nodded.

"Sure."

"Angel! What are you doing outside? You don't have to be worried about being wet… you can come inside!" David said to Angel eagerly. David was smart and loved all things science, and this Angel person had saved his life. He was very interested in Angel, especially how he held his breath that long.

Angel walked into the house, now having the invite as he walked into the house. A tired looking boy… Jake, who happened to be Susannah's other step brother looked up at Angel and Cordelia, wondering who the two extra people were. Everyone sat down in a chair as Jake grabbed one for Cordelia, giving her a smile as she smiled back.

David grabbed a chair for Angel, next to his. Angel looked at him nervously as Brad and Susannah took their seats, Suze looking at Angel suspiciously and Brad's eyes on Cordelia. Angel looked away from Suze, not enjoying her stare as the boys' father; Andy laid a plate down on the table. The parents took a seat and looked to Angel and Cordelia, wanting to know the story.

Brad, David and Jake all grabbed for the food eagerly as Angel watched, really wanting to go back to the hotel. Cordelia grabbed at the food as well, not getting to eat any good home cooked meal since all Angel ever had at the office was her snack food and his blood.

"So tell me what happened." Andy said in a firm voice, looking to Brad.

"Well…" Brad said, swallowing a bite of food as he pointed to Angel. "I was watching David and he said he had to get some sand for an experiment… next minute he was gone. So I start running around looking for him and I run into Cordelia. Then next minute, Angel comes out carrying David! It was cool."

"It was NOT cool. David could've been seriously hurt… or worse." Andy said lowly to Brad as David piped up.

"It was cool! Angel was almost underwater as long as I was! And he wasn't even out of breath! That is so cool! You think I could take an experiment on you! I think you could break the record of holding your breath…" David started.

"He definitely could break it." Cordelia snorted as Angel shot her a look. She shrugged and went back to eating her food.

"So Angel, where do you come from? Is… Is that really your name? I mean, I am not sure if I should even call you that… but that is what you are I guess, an angel. You sure saved David's life…" The mother started as Angel gave a small nod.

"Cordelia and I are from Los Angeles. We decided to take a vacation from the city and came out here with another friend as well. Um, we work at a private investigator office there. And… and Angel is my real name. I… I don't really have a last name." Angel said sheepishly as Cordelia reached into her pocket, pulling out a card. She handed it to Andy who looked at it, nodding.

"I hope we won't be charged for this…" Andy joked as Angel shook his head.

"No, I, uh, do this all the time. Help people." Angel replied.

"Aren't you hungry after all that?" The mom asked Angel, seeing his plate was empty. Angel looked embarrassed as he shook his head. "But after that whole…. Thing at the beach, saving David's life and you aren't hungry at all? It's good food."

"I am sure… I... I just don't eat very often." Angel replied.

"It's a liquid diet for him. I mean, with all the crime fighting… you think he would need to eat. But nope." Cordelia teased, standing on the borderline of giving away secrets as Angel shot her a look. She would have to pay for everything she put him through.

"Well I hope we can make it up to you, would you like to have a tour of Carmel since you are on vacation here? I mean, tomorrow it is supposed to be bright… we can take you out to the mission…" The mother started as Cordelia snorted and started coughing on her food.

Jake, taking advantage, patted on her back. Cordelia wheezed, looking up to the mother. "Angel isn't much of a day person. Or a mission person. He has some past with religious… monument things… we don't need to bring up any unwanted… memories." Cordelia said.

"Are you an albino?" Brad asked bluntly as Susannah punched Brad. "Ow! Well, it's true! I mean, you are kind of pale for someone who lives in California… And Suze has a friend who is an albino… she's not like you though." Brad said rudely as Angel just nodded. Cordelia was going to more than pay.


End file.
